fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Gen 9 (Fanon)/Battles
List of major battles in the Pokemon Gen 9 fanon "game". Chapter 1 (Pre-Gym 1) Chapter 2 (Gym 1) Chapter 3 (Gym 2) Chapter 4 (Gym 3) *Ghost Type Gym Leader: His Pok mons levels are around 27/28. His strategy is to inflict status conditions and use Hex. He also uses 4 Pok mon. Chapter 5 (Gym 4) *Fairy Type Gym Leader: Her Pok mons levels are around 32/33. Her strategy is using healing moves. Chapter 6 (Gym 5) *Lloyd (#1): The first battle with the leader of Team Invicta, he uses Nidoking/Bahamut 2/Gallade/Corvisquire. With levels around 34. *Water Type Gym Leader: His Pok mons levels are around 36/37. His strategy is to use Rain and fast attackers to sweep your team, they have strong moves. Some opponents will be Gyarados w/ Moxie (Waterfall/Earthquake/Ice Fang/Dragon Dance) and his Swaster has Waterfall/X-Scissor/Drill Run/Night Slash. Chapter 7 (Gym 6) *House Inferna Leader (Lvls 40-41): Before you can actually head to Gym 6, you will move far from your destination as you must solve a crisis in Kilanaranja. *Ice Type Gym Leader: His Pok mons levels are around 43/44. His strategy is to use Hail, but he has 5 Pok mon, and they are all fully evolved. He uses Mega Mamoswine as well. He is designed to be the "wall" for any challengers due to his powerful Pok mon. Chapter 8 (Gym 7) *Lloyd (#2): The second battle with the leader of Team Invicta, with levels around 45-46. His team is Nidoking-M/Bahamut 2/Gallade/Corviknight/Barbaracle. *Ground Type Gym Leader: Her Pok mons levels are around 48/49. Her strategy is to use Sandstorm to aid her Pok mon. Unlike the Ice Type Gym Leader, she doesn't use a Mega Pok mon. Chapter 9: (The Antagonist Battles) *House Inferna Leader (Lvls 52-53) *House Cascade Leader (Lvls 53-54) *Omniscient Leader (Lvls 55-56): Uses Dusknoir/Demon 3/Angel 3B/???/Mega Gengar *The Final Fight Pt 1: Against the legendary Typhodius (Lvl 60) *The Final Fight Pt 2: A three way battle against the six Elemental Legendaries (lvl 55), aided by your rival and Lloyd. *The Final Fight Pt 3: Against "The Protector" (Ground/Fighting mascot legendary). After defeating the antagonist, you have one more fight to prove yourself. The Protector powers up to its full power, having a BST of 255/255/255/255/255/255. Chapter 10 (Gym 8) *Steel Type Gym Leader: You saved the world, there is nothing left to do now. The big level gap between Gym 7 and 8 is due to the villain story concluding. All you have to do is sidetrack back. The Pok mons levels of this Gym Leader are around 57/58. This is a Double Battle, she starts the battle using Reflect/Light Screen. This is the final one, so it will test your entire team. She uses items, expect to use Air Balloon Magnezone, Weakness Policy Aegislash, and Mega Aggron. Originally she would have been part of the E4. Chapter 11 (The Champion) *Lloyd (#3): His mission is done, he challenges you at victory road (lvls 61-62) with a full team of six (Nidoking-M/Bahamut 3/Gallade/Corviknight/Barbaracle/Aegislash). *You will need to enter the Skaphos League and win in order to challenge the E4. *The E4 (Poison/Dark/Fighting/Dragon) (levels 65-66) *Champion Magnus: The champion has a team of lvl 68-70, he is weak to the common Ground and Fighting types but has moves to cover the weaknesses. His team uses strong items like Weakness Policy, Life Orb, Focus Sash. He will start the battle with a Z-Move.